lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Frequently Asked Questions
Please note that this page might contain unmarked spoilers! Are there any rules for editing the pages on this wiki? :Apart from the general rules - be nice and such - there are also some rules specific for this wiki. Please make sure to follow them, it makes the life easier for all of us. Is there any missable content in the game? :Yes, a lot. You will probably see only 25% of the game if you only follow the story. Almost all sidequests are optional and some of them will be gone after reaching certain points in the story line! Check the walkthrough for more details. The quests are listed on the individual story line pages before they will be gone. :Note: There is another quick walkthrough for those who often get lost in a very detailed walkthrough. Check out Quick Walkthrough of Side Quests in Chronological Order. Spoiler alerts used here for the sake of arrangements. Are there differences between the XBOX and PC version? :Yes, there are. Check here for more details. Where can I find the item, monster, ... XYZ? :Enter the name into the search box located at the top right. This should take you directly to the individual page where all relevant data is listed. I can't find the rare monster XYZ! :Rare monsters have certain requirements to spawn, check the articles for more details. Even if the requirements are met it is still only a chance for it to spawn, so keep on trying. How do I defeat monster XYZ? :All monsters (maybe except The Fallen and The Lost who have a turn limit) can be defeated by simply levelling up - getting better stats, arts and equipment or using better formations. Physical attacks have a better AP/damage ratio against single targets so focus on those. Flanking or Rear Assaults help to keep the morale up. Also check the talk page of the monster in question, you may find additional tips there. How do I make money fast? :Early game :* Use Mr. Diggs to harvest rare stones to sell. The earliest opportunity is in Blackdale by harvesting the Rough Boggart Stone. There are two spots in Blackdale, however both are fairly low-chance locations. In the Vale of the Gods you can harvest Rough Elven Stone and Rough Sylph Stone at the entrance (point b-6). :Mid-game :* Again Mr. Diggs (Aveclyff - Lower Central Region (C-3) for Rough Merman Stone and Rough Brownie Stone, Crookfen (N-13) for Rough Oberon Stone, The Aqueducts - East Waterway Control (B-14) for Rough Pixie Stone). :* Some quest rewards yield good money. :* Capturing and selling of monsters. :* Bai Ze in Crookfen has a 100% capture rate and can be sold for 66,760g (PC) / 28,800g (XBOX). It will always spawn during Sheryl's quest. :* X360 only: Kill Glagonos in Darken Forest, it will often drop 4 or 5 Metallic Studs worth 1,750g each. It is an uncommon drop so it's advised to fight them in groups of 2 or 3. :End-game :* Most of the bonus quests yield good money. :* Farming and selling of Auld weapons from some rares, like the Bloody Nussknacker's Auld Grandsword. :* Capturing and selling of monsters. :* Kill Bandit (Wyrmskeep). By itself, it yields 56,625g. Link more enemies into the battle, and you get more gold. What are the best weapons for Rush? :You will only get them quite late in the game because of the money and items required for upgrading them. What is the maximum number of units / unions in battle? :You can have up to 18 units in battle organized in up to 5 unions. On the XBOX you are limited to 6 active leaders; the remaining units can only be soldiers. What are the effects of the "What should I focus on?"-questions asked by the leaders? :Depending on the answer the leader will upgrade to different weapons and accessories. :*'Balanced' results in average weapons and balanced stats. HP and AP/SPD bonus accessories are used. This route yields the highest HP. :*'Combat' results in weapons with high physical attack and defence. STR and physical resistance bonus accessories are used. :*'Mystic' results in weapons with high mystic attack and defence. The same accessories as balanced are used, it's unknown whether this is a bug or not. :It is recommended to answer both questions the same, as a mixture has unpredictable results. Also note that the arts used in combat have an impact too. If you mostly use Mystic Arts then even a Combat focused leader will change to Balanced or Mystic. Again, the result will be an unpredictable mixture or a complete change in focus. Lastly, you cannot reverse these changes. What is the effect of the unique attribute each unit has? :The effects are all battle related, and most commonly they affect battle reassessment and character behaviour in certain situations. They don't apply outside of battle. How do I change the equipment of the other units? :You can't. Each character has a fixed set of weapons and accessories s/he will use. You can only influence it with your answers to the focus questions. :On the PC you can use this hack to change the equipment but no data received by this method belongs in this wiki. When will XYZ learn the art ABC? :All combat arts are learned by using a matching weapon. Keep using the regular attack, they will learn the lowest art after some time. :Mystic and item arts are different. For Rush you have to get certain special items to learn it, so check his page for more details. All other units have a fixed list of skills they can learn at specific BR levels. Once the appropriate BR level is reached, use the character in at least one battle, and upon exiting to the world map or a town they will ask you if they should learn the new skill type. :To go beyond the first art, simply keep using it. After a certain amount of uses it will upgrade to higher tiers and you will learn the higher level arts. If a leader asks to learn a certain skill and I decline, will they ask again later? :No, you have only one chance to learn the new skill. On the PC, there is very little consequence to letting them learn the skill as it can be toggled off if unneeded. On the X360, it's better to not let them learn any skills unless it is a recovery skill (Remedies/Herbs/Lotions) and/or an offensive mystic skill if the unit has high Intellect and few attack options. Doing so will help limit the number of arts that unit will contribute to commands. How do I learn the Arcana XYZ? :Each Arcana requires a specific skill combination performed by the union to be learned. Check the individual pages for more details. Category:Content